1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative and reflective strips and more particularly to that class adapted to be carried by the side walls of vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with apparatus utilized to decorate and protect vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,768 issued on July 6, 1971 to U. Shanok teaches a combination decorative and reflective strip intended for use as border trim for an automobile rear window or at some other such advantageous location wherein said strip which includes an encapsulated aluminum foil, during daylight simulates the appearance of chromium trim and at night has an ecaapsulated strip of reflective tape which reflects light impinging thereon to thereby provide a significant safety function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,055 issued on Oct. 28, 1975 to D. P. Wagner discloses a trim attachment system utilizing thermoplastic adhesive to bond trim, clips, emblems, or the like, to a finished workpiece. The trim attachment may carry a layer of hot melt adhesive or the adhesive material may be produced solely by the isolated heating and reflowing of a thermoplastic paint on the workpiece.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of failing to disclose a bouyant decorative trim apparatus principly designed to be secured to the side walls of a boat, presenting a decorative finished appearance and adapted to act as a splash rail, if so desired.